Normal As It Can Be
by VerlorenFate
Summary: AU: A bunch of one shots featuring the people from 07 GHOST at high school. It will have drama, fluffy moments, chaos and a pinch of jealousy and envy. This does includes Yaoi, so you have been warned! - "He's a perverted freak though. He always carries at least one stash of his 'holy books' wherever he goes," muttered Teito with detest as Mikage smiles knowingly. Frau x Teito
1. That you hate that you like him

**This is going to be my collection of random one shots for 07 GHOST x3 I own nothing and now, lord said "let their be yaoi!" :D * regrets nothing ***

* * *

Stuck in his dorm room with his room mate Mikage, Teito sat by his desk, biting on the end of his pencil as Mikage swung his legs while lying on his bed out of boredom. The night was dark and probably everyone else was already asleep, but nevertheless, the pair was still up.

"So, list out seven reasons why you hate him," grinned Mikage cheekily as Teito sighed while glancing at the empty piece of paper.

"I don't see what's the point of this. We have classes tomorrow, we should just get some-" Began Teito before he was quickly interrupted.

"Shush, shush, shush!" Hushed Mikage as he placed his finger in front of his lips. "Just do as I say. C'mon, it'd be fun!"

"I really don't see the point of this," muttered Teito bitterly as he placed the tip of his pencil on the paper.

Without needing to think, Teito wrote down: 'He's a perverted freak.'

Whistling quietly, Mikage trotted over to Teito to have a look at what his friend wrote.

"That was quick," laughed Mikage as Teito nodded his head.

"He's a perverted freak though. He always carries at least one stash of his 'holy books' wherever he goes," muttered Teito with detest as Mikage smiles knowingly.

"Alright, fine, fine! Next point?" Asks Mikage as Teito quickly scribbled down something else.

"He's too loud and rude, and should just shut up, especially when he's at the library?" Read out Mikage questioningly as Teito slouched a bit in his seat.

"It's true though, you can't deny it," stated Teito as if it was an obvious fact.

"I guess."

"My next point is that he's too tall. Taller than your boyfriend," muttered Teito spitefully as he shot Mikage a quick glare as the other male just smiled sheepishly, before adding in, " and he's too heavy."

"But c'mon! That means you're taller when he lifts you up!" Grinned Mikage as Teito blushed lightly.

"And who ever says that I like getting thrown around like a sack of potatoes?!" Yelled out Teito as Mikage quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhh, just move onto your next point."

Pouting a bit, Teito wrote down, ' he gets into too many useless fights.'

"You know he gets into those fights because the people are normally insulting you, he's just protecting you," said Mikage bluntly as Teito just looked away.

"And that's why it's stupid. I don't need people to protect me, I can fight my own fights," insisted Teito as Mikage walked back over to his bed.

"Right... Well what's the next point then?" Asked Mikage as he fumbled with something in his hands.

"Easy... The next point is..." Muttered Teito as his tried to think of something.

"He is...?" Taunted Mikage with a grin on his face as he plopped himself on his bed.

"He's... He's too stupid! He never revises for anything and normally fails his tests!" Said Teito with a smile as he quickly wrote that down. "And that leads to me tutoring him, wasting my time on him," added Teito bitterly and quietly.

"You sure you don't like spending those extra minutes with him? Just the two of you. " Pondered Mikage as Teito placed his head down on the cool surface of the table.

"I hate it."

"Right, " laughed Mikage with doubt as Teito shot him a quick glare, " then what's the next reason...?"

"I guess... His cooking is horrible! I was almost sick when he cooked for me!" Scowled Teito as he scribbled the point down madly.

"Well, aren't you lucky~" Cheered Mikage as he grinned and flung his arm around Teito's shoulder. "You got to have a taste of your crush's cooking!"

As Teito's eyes widened, he quickly threw Mikage's arm off of him and glared at the other teen. "He isn't my crush! And I was almost food poisoned!"

"Right, " smiled Mikage with mischief. " You know that you like him~ And you really actually do like it when he get's protective of you."

"Whatever, let's just finish this stupid thing." Muttered Teito as he focused his eyes on the piece of paper.

Six points were written down, he only had to write one more. But already, he got most of the points down. It's confusing when you claim to hate someone so much, but just to be asked why do you hate them...

 _He's a perverted freak._

 _He's too loud and rude, and should just shut up, especially when he's at the library._

 _He's too tall - like a skyscraper and blocks the view - besides that, he's too heavy._

 _He gets into too many useless fights._

 _He's stupid, enough said._

 _He can't cook._

"Any other ideas?" Asked Mikage as Teito glanced up with a puzzled face.

"You know," began Mikage as he plopped his chin on top of Teito's head.

"Get off me," ordered Teito quickly but Mikage just ignored him.

"You know, I think that there is one last reason that you're not admitting. If you say that one last reason, then we can go to sleep and by ... ehh... By Celestine honor I will never mention this again," offered Mikage as he tried to bribe his friend.

"And what reason could that be?" Huffed Teito as he glanced at the digital clock placed by his and Mikage's bed.

"That you hate that you like him."

* * *

The next day, Teito would continue to glare at the happy go lucky Mikage while muttering curses to his best friend whenever he could. But unfortunately that wasn't too often because Mikage's boyfriend would always be there, and would normally glare back at Teito.

Meanwhile, Frau would glance at Teito a bit worriedly whenever the shorter boy would blush red or run away.

"Do you know what's wrong with the brat?" Asked Frau as he plopped himself on one of the benches in the school garden.

"Must be because of the season," grinned Mikage quickly as most of the people stared quizzically at him.


	2. It hurt so much

**It's really sad how people do suffer discrimination for such silly things... Like, people can chose who they like, and no one can stop them, so people should really get over it e.e Anyway, I own nothing and boy x boy ftw!**

* * *

They seemed to be an odd couple within the school, and when people first heard about them, the gossip was crazy, like a wild fire. Nevertheless, they would continue walking through the halls of the hellish building known as school, their hands intertwined, holding each other for support through out it all.

It was obvious that the people in the school all had their own secret agendas. They were all constantly trying to push each other down, to humiliate each other. It was almost impossible to actually be able to know who your enemies were, and who your friends were. Some would dub themselves as friendly rivals - like Shuri and Teito - but everyone knew that there were only two types of people. And those that claim they were friendly rivals were normally enemies waiting to stab each other in their backs.

The school was like a lion den, everyone was waiting to strike each other down. And that's exactly what happened to Castor and Labrador when their relationship some how went public.

Everyone would suddenly avoid them as if they were a sudden deadly disease, capable of killing anyone that came in contact with the couple. They would both face anonymous discrimination whenever they would open their locker.

And it hurt.

It hurt so much.

So when Labrador would trudge to school on an early Monday morning, he would desperately glance at Castor for support. Needless to say, Castor would always give him that support. With a small kiss on the shorter's boy forehead or a quick, " I love you," before heading to his own class.

But then, Castor would secretly yearn for some support for himself. It was tough to find that support when the majority of the people were against him.

It was when he stumbled into a class room one day when he was trying to find his art teacher to hand in his latest project, that he, purely by accident, and also purely by luck saw a group of people. A bunch of teenagers sat in that class room, laughing and smiling with each other. All of them seemed to ignorant to everything that was going on in the school - in the world.

Knocking the door curiously, Castor held onto the miniature doll in his hand gently. His knock was answered by a tall blonde teenager, probably the tallest in the group. His blue eyes glanced up before looking back to the brunette that sat beside him and a white haired teenager.

"Oi, brat, there's someone by the door," he said loudly as the brunette blinked a few times before looking at Castor.

Smiling a bit, the boy stood up and walked towards the door. "Please excuse Frau, he's always like a jerk to everyone."

"Ah, I was just wondering if you have seen Mr Bastien around?" Asked Castor as he saw Frau wince at that name.

Completely ignoring his question, Teito just stared at Castor for a second before asking, "you're Castor, right? The one that's dating another person called Labrador, " stated Teito bluntly at the end.

Tensing up a bit, Castor offered them a weak smile as he narrowed his eyes, " yes, that would be me."

"Told you that it was him!" Yelled out a blonde that sat by the white haired teenager with a grin on his face.

"Shut it Mikage, " growled out Frau as Mikage grinned even more.

"Nah," commented Mikage as Teito sighed.

"This is a fabulous club where we, as in us as some people dub, 'gays' can talk, relax and meet other of our 'kind', "smirked commented Hakuren as he stood by the window with a fan in his hands. "And I, as the most beautiful of them all, have-" He began before he was quickly interrupted.

"Be quiet you narcissist," glared Ayanami as Hakuren pouted before flopping down onto one of the seats besides Mikage.

"Anyway, we understand how the school reacts about people being a homosexual, so if you and your boyfriend can't find a place to go during lunch, you can stop by here. We got the teacher's permission and so on," offered Teito as Hyuuga suddenly glomped Konastu, causing the younger teen to blush.

"Get off me!"

* * *

That was how Castor was first introduced to the group, and it was how he met some of his best friends for life, no matter how much he would deny it. It was how he managed to get to get himself and Labrador to open up a bit more. It was he and his boyfriend manage to survive through the discrimination through out high school.

It was how he looked forward to returning to school each day.


	3. You're dating my uncle!

**I'm going to clean up the mistakes of these one shots after I finished them xD Anyway, I own nothing, and I will never regret this! MWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

"Do you remember when you first found out who was Mikage's boyfriend?" Grinned Hakuren as everyone in the club laughed a bit at that memory.

"Yeah! Your face was priceless Teito!" Beamed Mikage as he flung his right arm around Teito's neck.

"Shut up!" Yelled out a frustrated Teito as Frau pinched the shorter boy's cheeks.

* * *

It was back before anyone met Castor or Labrador, back when they were at least a year younger. Back when Frau and Teito first met Hakuren and Lance. It was when Mikage transferred to Teito's school. The two childhood friends reuniting with each other.

"Teito!" Gushed Mikage as he sprinted toward his friend to hug him as tightly as the blonde could.

"Mikage!" Breathed out Teito weakly as he tried to struggle out from his friend's strong grip, "let go!"

"But I've missed you Tetio!" Cooed Mikage as he loosened his grip lightly, his face smiling brightly.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Teito as he finally managed to fully escape his friend's deadly grip.

"Oh! I want to you meet someone later!" Informed Mikage suddenly as he grinned mischievously while Teito blinked at him for a few times.

"You already met someone?" Questioned Teito curiously as Mikage nodded his head viciously.

"Yup! Met him from Barsburg Academy, " answered Mikage as Teito nodded his head.

"Well, alright. Good luck with your first day at school. I'll see you by the school garden at lunch," waved Teito as he glanced at the watch in the middle of the wall in the hallway.

"See you!" Beamed Mikage as they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Classes passed by slowly, with the minutes of suffering they had to deal with during maths and the endless seconds of torture that Mikage got from his history teacher. The break they received was by far too short in their opinions, and as soon as the two friends spotted each other in the busy halls, the bell already rang for them to return to the rest of their classes before lunch.

Luckily for Teito, he had a double period of art where he was not so luckily harassed by another teenager called Frau, who was considered a friendly enemy in his books. Not only that, but several people from his uncle's group of friends was in that class.

His uncle wasn't exactly as old as some people would think, he was only a year older than Teito to be honest. But already, his features would get people guessing he was in his twenties. The people that his uncle would surround himself by were strange to say the least; they were all odd and mismatched. But all of them fit in with each other in a sense, they were all ruthless in every sports game or battle or competition.

"You okay brat?" Asked Frau as he snapped Teito out of his thoughts.

"Yeah... Course I am, and I told you to quit calling me brat already!" Scowled Teito as Frau snickered.

"So you want me to meet this friend of your's later?" Questioned Frau as he quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, I already got Hakuren and Lance to meet by the garden," informed Teito as Frau nodded his head.

"Alright brat," he said as Teito tried to hit him on his arm.

"I told you to quit calling me that!" Huffed Teito as Frau smirked.

* * *

Sitting by the school garden, Teito sat with his group of friends; Frau, Hakuren and Lance. He would occasionally glance around, spotting a red head talking to a shorter boy or seeing a group of three girls chatting with each other without any worries. But when he caught sight of Mikage walking towards him, surrounded by some of his uncle's friends, Teito instantly stood into a battle stance. They must have done something to him, he thought as Frau stood up as well, his hand reaching towards his hidden pocket where he hid a switch blade when he noticed Teito tensing up.

"What are you doing here?" Barked Teito as he watched Hyuuga raise his hands to the air lazily while grinning.

"They're my friends!" Beamed Mikage as Konatsu viciously nodded his head.

"We don't mean any harm!" Informed Konatsu quickly as Lance stood up and smiled while walking over towards the other group of friends.

"Why are you here? And where is your leader?" Asked Lance as Hyuuga stretch his back like a cat.

"He's coming here, just putting his stuff away in his locker~" Informed Hyuuga as he placed one of his arms on Teito's head before Frau quickly punched him off the brunette.

"Why did you befriend these people?!" Asked Teito desperately as Mikage just smiled.

"We're friends from Barsburg Academy. Remember that me and the rest of the Black Hawks went to that school before coming here," reminded Konatsu as Lance and Hakuren began talking about how that name for a group of friends was, ' so out of date.'

"Actually, it's not just because of that," beamed Mikage as everyone blinked a few times, including Hyuuga and Konatsu.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hakuren as Mikage's cheeks became a light shade of red.

"It's actually because, well, I'm dating someone..." He muttered lightly as Teito's jaw fell to the ground.

"You're dating Katsuragi ?!" Gaped Konatsu as Mikage shook his head.

"Actually... I'm dating Ayanami," correctly Mikage sheepishly.

There was a long pause of an awkward silence before Teito decided to break it.

"You're dating my uncle?!" Screamed out a horrified Teito who may have been scarred for life.

"Aya-tan is gay?!" Asked a shocked Hyuuga as Konatsu glanced at his boyfriend, who was Hyuuga. "If I knew that, then I would've made a move," pouted the teen as Konatsu glared at him.

"Just kidding! I love you!~" Responded Hyuuga quickly.


	4. Did you sit in a pile of sugar?

**I was bored, and then saw this really cute picture of Hyuuga and Ayanami... xD I own nothing! So this will be Hyuuga's fail of an attempt to flirt with Aya-tan...! Yayz! :D**

* * *

Sitting in the club room, Hakuren was busy discussing the newest trends with Lance, while Frau was trying to read one of his 'holy books' without being caught by Teito or Castor. Labrador was glancing out of the window, staring at the soft plants swaying to the wind while nibbling on his lunch while Castor was trying to stitch together a new dress for one of his dolls.

Teito was chatting with a beaming Mikage and a curious Konatsu while Kuroyuri was taking a nap in Haruse's arms. Everything was quite peaceful in the club room for once instead of the usual screams.

But Hyuuga was bored, and when he was bored, he always liked to cause a bit off chaos.

"Aya-tan~" Cooed Hyuuga suddenly as the platinum haired teenager glanced at him before focusing his attention back to the drunk in his hands.

"What?" Snapped Ayanami quietly as he saw Hyuuga grin his trademark lazy grin.

"Have I ever told you that you have pretty eyes?" He asked bluntly as everyone in the room glanced over towards the two.

"What?" Repeated Ayanami as his eyes twitched.

"Yea! And that you must be as sweet as this lollipop~" Continued on Hyuuga as he twiddled with is lollipop between his fingers.

As if on instinct, Ayanami glanced towards his boyfriend and also Hyuuga's ( perhaps soon to be ex ) boyfriend, and saw that Mikage was smiling, looking as if he was almost going to collapse on to the ground laughing. On the other hand, Konatsu was raging, his possessive side taking over in a sense.

"Hyuuga, shut up," ordered Ayanami quickly.

"But Aya-tan!~" Joined in Mikage as he stood by Hyuuga's side, "you are sweet! Are you trying to deny it?"

"Mikage!" Growled out Ayanami as he tensed up.

As if whispering, Mikage placed one of his hands by his mouth, "especially in bed. You're always so sweet when it's that time," he said as Ayanami flushed the tiniest bit red.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," stated Ayanami in an emotionless tone.

"Aya-tan has always been sweet~ And cute as well!" Piped up Hyuuga as Mikage agreed with him.

"He's just amazing-" Began Mikage before he was cut off by something being thrown at him.

"I don't need to know about my uncle's love life dammit! I'm too young and innocent!" Screamed Teito as he rushed out of the club room with Frau chasing after him.

"What is he so amazing at?" Asked Labrador as Castor's eyes became wide.

"Let's go Lab, we have art next, right?" Motioned Castor before he dragged his boyfriend out of the room quickly.

"My, my! I see some hot Yaoi-ness here," muttered Hakuren towards Lance as the older boy nodded his head with a smirk.

"Yes, yes! I can just-" Began Lance before he was suddenly thrown out of the room with his partner in tow.

"See it?" Supplied Hakuren as Lance just grinned.

"What's all the racket?" Asked Kuroyuri groggily as Ayanami glanced at his friend before pushing him and Haruse out of the room.

There was an awkward silence as Hyuuga and Mikage looked at each other before staring at the glaring teen.

"So..." Laughed Mikage sheepishly before he quickly stopped laughing when his boyfriend stared at him.

"Why did you say that?" Asked Ayanami as he looked at Hyuuga, then Mikage, then to Hyuuga again.

"I can answer that~" Stated Hyuuga happily.

"Then why?" Growled Ayanami as Hyuuga's grin transformed into a smirk.

"Only if you can answer this question," offered Hyuuga as he saw his best friend's eyes narrow.

"I think you better not push it," advised Mikage as took a few steps back.

"What is the question?" Questioned Ayanami as Hyuuga's eyes lit up behind his sun glasses that he constantly wore.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass," was he question and his answer as Mikage sighed.

"Idiot."

* * *

Later that day, Hyuuga was no where to be seen.


	5. Quit looking so horrified

**PICK UP LINES GALORE! *regrets nothing while running away* I own nothing! ~**

* * *

There was one thing that Teito wasn't expecting after he wrote that list that Mikage insisted him on writing. He wasn't expecting himself to agree with that final point that Mikage stated and he didn't expect Mikage to record everything that he said and to send it to Frau. But what he wasn't expecting was a persistent Frau in the morning, with the worst pick up lines anyone could ever hear. Honestly, Teito's ears must have been bleeding!

There were two things that Teito desired right now. The first was that he could murder Mikage, but somehow, today it seemed as though Ayanami was acting as Mikage's personal guard. So, that option was out of the picture, unfortunately. The next thing that he wanted was for Frau to stop with those 'stupid' pick up lines! It was annoying, frustrating and just the littlest bit - cute.

Okay, Teito wanted three things. The third being that this stupid blush would just go away.

Trudging through the halls of his school, he threw his maths book into his locker. Castor and Labrador some how wouldn't help him this time, so it just left him and himself. Hakuren and Lance were refusing, and the Black Hawks were busy 'protecting' Mikage.

Life was so unfair.

In his locker, there was a pick sticker that was scribbled with messy black hand writing on it, as if it was rushed. Teito didn't need to read it, he already knew who it was from. But this pick up line though, it was horrible - and it reeked of Frau:

 _Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist? If not, then too late._

They were horrible, he was horrible! Screamed out Teito in his mind, tears almost falling from his eyes. This must be hell, he thought miserably, but some how, his heart was beating happily. It was weird to say the least.

As he grabbed his gym kit, he made a dash towards the boys locker room, not wanting to be late. Truth be told, Mr Miroku was one scary P.E teacher, no matter what anyone would say. He would always make sure that everyone was dragging their feet by the end of one of his lessons, while he would jut sit on the bench and drink his tea.

As he opened the changing room door, he instantly noticed Frau taking off his shirt in the right hand side of the changing room, and therefore, Teito made a beeline towards the left hand side.

Minutes passed by and Frau didn't say anything, it must have been a blessing! Thought Teito as he began to change his trousers, but it was then that Frau decided to use another one of his pick up lines.

"Is your daddy a Baker?" Asked Frau randomly as he stalked through the changing room, getting all the attention from everyone else. He was still shirtless, with his normal gym shirt in his hands.

Trying to ignore him, Teito looked away and shuffled away from the blonde. His cheeks a bit red as he tried to escape all the attention.

Nevertheless, Frau all but belted out, "Because you've got some nice buns!" With a prideful grin on his face.

* * *

During maths, Teito sat right by Frau. And unfortunately for this day, Frau was still continuing his pick up line marathon. How much longer? Groaned Teito inside his mind as he saw Frau throw a piece of paper on his desk. Truth be told, Teito was scared to open that piece of paper, but he knew if he didn't, Frau would just yell it to him in front of the whole class. Not caring at all if he got in trouble, Teito learned the tough way.

On the piece of paper, it read:

 _You must be the square root of two, cause I feel irrational around you~_

"How is that possible?" Muttered Teito quietly, "he doesn't even know what square numbers are!"

* * *

It was almost the end of the day, and Teito was looking forward to going to his dorm room, away from his stalker. But then again, Mikage would be there. Lord knows how much torture Mikage would be in soon.

As soon as Teito walked up towards his dorm room door, he saw a piece of paper on it. There was light leaking from under the door, signaling that Mikage was in there, and he also heard his uncle's voice as well. But as Teito began to read the piece of paper, he felt his heart drop.

"Dear lord no," he breathed out as his eyes became wide.

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart," rang out Frau's voice as he picked Teito up from the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Growled out Teito as he saw Frau smirk, his blue eyes dancing in the artificial lights of the hallways.

"It's obvious," was Frau's answer as he began walking away from Teito's dorm room, with Teito still in his arms, "I'm getting your attention."

"You know you always have my attention," flushed Teito as he began trying to punch Frau's back.

"Of course I do brat, but tonight, I want that attention do be different."

There was an awkward silence as Frau stopped walking when he came to his own dorm room and opened the door before dropping Teito onto the ground.

"And what the heck do you mean by that?" Asked Teito with fear as Frau laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Teito was blushing and Frau was still laughing.

"Quit looking so horrified as if I raped you," was Frau's remark as everyone in the club stared at him and Teito with wide eyes.


	6. I am the view

**It's running late, and to be honest, I was worried if I was actually unable to post today's update ;-; sorry that it's hella short, but eh x3 I own nothing. Oh... and warning, naked guy, best not ask, I gave a warning, so don't complain :p And there is a cinema called Vue that sounds like View o-o**

* * *

After the fiasco with Hyuuga's pick up line, Konatsu was feeling a bit on the... Possessive- jealous side, as some would say. To be honest, he made a scramble towards the shadows in the class room when he saw Ayanami beginning to kick everyone out, and to be even more honest, he was just curious to what would happen next.

He didn't expect that pick up line.

Not at all.

And so, once he left the room after watching Ayanami punch Hyuuga and kick him in the most painfullest spot for a man, Konatsu was beginning to question his and Hyuuga's relationship.

Was it all based on lies and false promises? Did anything he say mean anything? Did Hyuuga even want to be with him?

Was he just the back up plan?

Stomping into his dorm room, he locked the door and kept the key in the lock, so that Hyuuga couldn't get in. He threw his school blazer onto one of the chairs and walked over towards the small kitchen unit and made himself a snack.

That ungrateful guy! I help him with his homework, with his studies and some times, I even treat him with those stupid sweets he likes! Ranted Konatsu as he flopped onto his bed with a bowl of snacks in his hands. I'm always there for him, even if no one else is. And all he has ever did for me was just spur some small pick up lines.

Even Frau and Teito has a better relation than me and him. It kind of hurts as well.

Sighing, he stuffed his mouth with his snacks, his eyes gazing over one of the books he borrowed from the library about some war that happened in another universe.

It was getting later, and so, that night, Konatsu fell asleep slumped against the wall with a half empty bowl of snacks in his hands and a book on his lap.

In the morning, when he woke up, Konatsu heard a faint banging and cries from the door. Groggily, he stalked over towards the door, and heard the familiar voice, and to be honest, he was tempted to just ignore it. It was too early in the morning for him to be dealing with this, especially since this was a Saturday morning.

But he was a kind person, unlike a lot of people he knew, and so he opened the door. But he did so as slowly as he could.

"What is it Hyuuga?" Asked Konatsu as he spotted the guy with a black eye, looking a bit like a panda.

"I missed you! You forgot to take out the key again!" Greeted Hyuuga, completely ignoring the injuries as he tried to hug the teen.

"No you don't," said Konatsu as he quickly jumped away from his boyfriend's arms, "go take a shower first. You stink."

Only smiling, Hyuuga almost skipped away towards the small bathroom to do as his boyfriend told him to do.

There were just some quirks that made Hyuuga quite cute at times, despite his height and his repetition of fighting people and at times, sending them to the hospital. One of those quirks so happens to be that he can be always caught smiling, even in the more dire situations. Like now.

Getting changed into some more comfortable clothing, Konatsu quickly glanced at the alarm clock before reaching for the door handle to leave the dorm. But before he even got to open the door, Hyuuga was standing right in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Chimed Hyuuga as Konatsu flushed a bit with the view of his half naked boyfriend.

"No where, now just move," said Konatsu as he tried to get the Hyuuga to move.

"Come on, tell me," whined Hyuuga as he pouted.

"Just move already, or I'll be late!" Insisted Konatsu as Hyuuga folded his arms, not budging from his spot at all.

"What are you going to be late for?"

"I'm meeting Hakuren and Lance to see a movie, now move!" Said Konatsu desperately as Hyuuga grinned.

"Which cinema are you going to?" Asked Hyuuga as Konatsu looked at him straight in the eye.

He knew he was going to regret saying, he just knew! But some how, he could never ignore any questions, he felt like he always needed to provide an answer, and so he said, "the Vue..."

And that was when you could say that Hyuuga's grin looked like it was able to crack his face, his eyes was glinting and his hands wandered to the little knot that kept his towel in place. "But I am the view!" He grinned as the towel dropped to the ground, causing Konatsu to run away from his boyfriend and to trap himself in the bathroom.

"You idiot! You stupid idiot! Why would you do that? Why?!" Yelled out Konatsu, horror dripping from his voice as he curled himself up into a ball.

* * *

When Konatsu finally was able to make it to the movie, he was still a bit red in the cheeks.

"You okay?" Asked Hakuren as they took their seats in the cinema.

"Yeah, yeah... Yeah," muttered Konatsu.


	7. ready to let go

**Ok, soo... After all those pick up lines, I guess I better stop with them x3 ... for now. Ahem! Moving on! This is gonna be... lord knows, I'll just be randomly typing o-o I own nothingz!**

* * *

The night was dull, with hardly any stars in the sky. It was getting closer and closer to their graduation day, and Castor felt uneasy about it all. Everyone seemed to be going different ways, and it felt like it was happening too soon.

Mikage was planning to join the army, saying something along the lines of being able to protect everyone that way. Ayanami was planning to join as well, but was forced out of the decision and instead, would be enrolled into a university so that he could gain the knowledge to take over his father's business company. Hyuuga was going to get an apprenticeship at some fancy bakery whilst Konatsu was planning to go to law school.

Besides that, there was Frau who was going to try to become a P.E teacher, saying something about how he would be the one that got to sit down while the brats would run laps. Teito was considering on going to medical school, whilst Labrador was just content working in the garden center.

But it was just that Castor didn't know what he was going to do any more. He wanted to stay as close as he could with Labrador, but he also wanted to peruse his dream of being an artist. The only fault is that the nearest university that taught art was at least 127 miles away from here.

He couldn't bare to ask Labrador to leave his job, just so that he could follow Castor. He didn't want to leave this town either, the place where all his memories were kept. But to be an artist was his dream since he was six.

"Castor, are you okay?" Asked Labrador as he sat next to his boyfriend in the school garden.

"Of course, I'm just thinking is all," replied Castor as he glanced up to the hazy sky.

"Graduation," muttered Labrador was he held a flower in his hands.

"It's coming soon you know?" Was what Castor said as Labrador nodded his head.

"Have you decided what you want to do then?" Wondered Labrador as Castor smiled at him.

"I'm going to stay with you," said Castor with determination.

"But there is an art school in south of Barsburg, I heard that they are one of the best universities," smiled Labrador as Castor shook his head.

"I'd rather be with you."

"You know that this is only a high school love, right?" Questioned Labrador as Castor took his right hand, causing the flower to drop to the ground.

"To me it's more than that. I love you, and right now, I'm not ready to let you go. Nothing will stop me from staying with you," declared Castor as Labrador kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Maybe we could start off our own little life there though," offered Labrador.

It was getting closer, and some people weren't ready just yet. They were still clinging onto every second of their teenage years, the time when you barely had any worries. But the clock will always be ticking.

* * *

Sitting in their club room as usual, everyone was eating. Lance and Hakuren were glancing over a magazine while Mikage was pestering Ayanami about cooking him some yakisoba. Teito and Frau was arguing over something petty whilst Hyuuga was testing out a few of his new pick up lines on Konatsu. Kuroyuri was eating some yogurt that Haruse gave up as Labrador and Castor was still thinking about the previous night.

"Everyone," said Labrador in his usual soft voice, but louder, "I think we should have a get together after ten years."

Everyone blinked a few times at that, before the majority smiled at that idea.

"Yeah! And then Ayanami can cook the best yakisoba for the party!" Grinned Mikage as Ayanami glanced at his cheerful boyfriend.

"You do know that it might not even be a party," said Teito as Mikage pouted.

"But it'd be more fun! I'd come in wearing my uniform, looking all awesome! And Ayanami will be looking smart, and Konatsu as well! Hyuuga should bake us a massive cake for that as well!" Cheered Mikage.

"I think you should leave the party planning to me, after all, I just have a flair with the most top notch parties," boosted Lance with a prideful smile.

"I'm sure that my grandfather wouldn't mind if we hold the get together in his house," commented Teito as Ayanami agreed with him.

"By then, even if he doesn't allow it, I should have my own place that we can use," offered Ayanami as Mikage hugged his arm.

"It'll be the best reunion in history!" Declared Mikage.

* * *

But it was getting closer to their graduation day, and to be honest, hardly anyone was ready to let go yet.


	8. The first time we met?

**I am shipping these guys... cuz... ehh... Anyway! This ten day challenge is almost over x3 After this, I'm going to be busy with 3 other fanfics tbh owo I own nothingggg!**

* * *

 **The first one is one called "Forget Me Not" Which is a Code Geass fanfic. Summary; "Because when you forget everything, there's always that one itch that reminds you of everything. And when your given a new persona, a new life, and there's no one to save you, you put on the cuffs yourself. So slowly, Lelouch waits for his knight to save him, but meanwhile, he'll play the villain. SuzaLulu"**

* * *

 **The second one is "The Pirate and The Prince" which is a Hetalia fanfic. Summary; "AU: When they were younger, they were friends for a day. When they were separated, they were stuck in each other's memories forever. When they met again, they seemed to be fighting forever. When they opened their eyes, they seemed to just... Click. The gun went bang and the prince stared at the pirate that sat on the king's throne with horrified eyes. ScotEng"**

* * *

 **The third one is going to be called "Wings of a Rebellion" which is going to be an 07 Ghost fanfic. What I'm planning is basically everyone in 07 Ghost taking a Code Geass role, but it will alter a bit so that they wont be too OOC . Summary;**

 **The Raggs Kingdom and the Barsburg Kingdom was always standing on their toes around each other, ever since one of the Ragg's princes betrayed their kingdom and ran away to join the Barsburg's military because of an unknown cause. Teito was the nephew of that person who ran away, and always was kept away in the dark. But it was a sudden attack of war that forced him to leave his castle and to leave his previous life, as he was forced to watch the war progress rapidly, while staying in one of the noble's house.**

 **"The only good out of this, is that I met you," smiled Teito sadly as he watched his friend, Mikage, the son of the nobles that he stayed with, fade away in the hazy sunset blur. That was the last time he saw his best friend, the best friend that would have adventures with him for a whole entire year.**

 **Now, he stayed hidden in Barsburg's Academy for Art, hidden from the world behind a mask of lies that he, and the head master had to weave to protect him from the Barsburg royal family ever finding him.**

 **But caught in an attempt terrorist attack, Teito was dragged deeper into the war of freedom as he meets Frau, Labrador and Castor, the three heads of a small terrorist unit in Barsburg. It was from then that everything progressed too quickly, from getting a power from this voice inside his head, to fighting off the Barsburg's military and then to fighting his best friend.**

 **And all of this was caused because a man wanted his own wishes to be fulfilled.**

* * *

 **I know that the last fanfic is a pretty long summary, but hey, I haven't really written the chapters or started it yet o3o So that was me just planning it out xD It'd be great if you would check any of them out xD Anyway, let's get carried on with the third last chapter of this! xD**

* * *

"Remember how we first met?" Grinned Mikage as Ayanami glanced at his always too cheerful boyfriend.

"You walking into the kitchen and began to make a mess of the place because you want yakisoba?" Asked Ayanami as Mikage nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yup! And at the end I managed to get you to make it for me!" Beamed Mikage as Ayanami nodded his head.

"You wouldn't stop that irritating noise, and I had time to waste since Hyuuga was late," waved off Ayanami as Mikage chuckled a bit at that.

"You know that was my stomach growling out, give me food! Yakisoba preferably!" Informed Mikage as Ayanami sighed.

* * *

"The first time we met?" Asked Labrador as he glanced at Castor who sat next to him, concentrating painting one of his new dolls.

"The first time we met was actually in a book store. I was trying to find a book about roses while Castor was just looking for a book called 'Le Rosa Coda'. I guess, we just bumped into each other and began to talk," answered Labrador as Castor placed down his paint brush gently.

"From there, we just began to meet each other on the streets more and more, and then it was when I saw that he was transferred into my art class that I offered for him to be my partner," smiled Castor as he allowed the memories to play in his mind.

"Yup, but it also caused quite a stir of gossip in the class some how."

* * *

"I met Haruse after a fight! I managed to beat a group of these people who were trying to insult me! So I just taught them a lesson!" Inserted Kuroyuri innocently with a bright smile as his boyfriend shook his head.

"They only asked what happened to your eye patch and then you began to attack them with a knife," stated Haruse as he held his boyfriend in his arms gently.

Pouting, Kuroyuri protested by, "they started it!"

* * *

"I met this bat in the swimming pool, saved him and I thought I had to do CPR on him, he slapped me across the face," deadpanned Frau as Teito blushed before smacking the blonde lightly on his arm.

"That's not true! I was floating and I was not drowning and I could have lived without you meeting me back then!" Growled Teito quietly as he covered his face slowly.

"You know you can't live without me brat," grinned Frau as Teito quickly pushed him away.

* * *

"We aren't dating! In fact, we're cousins, distant cousins," stated Lance as he crossed his arms.

"We were born from the most beautiful genes! I mean, just look at my hair, it practically glows!" Boosted Hakuren as Lance hit him on the head.

"What he meant is that, we both look beautiful and people should really get over it," beamed Lance.

"My hair!" Whined Hakuren as Lance hit him again.

"Castor is rubbing off on me, don't blame me," was Lance's only excuse before he stood up and walked away.


	9. Military Corrupted Death

**I ownz nothing and it is almost finished! :D**

* * *

The school lights were flashing as all the seniors were shouting, trying to be heard over the booming music that swept over the hall. Everyone was dressed to their best, all trying to get someone's eye. It was their final night before graduation, and everyone of them were filled with adrenaline and buzzing with excitement.

Even those that would rather be caught inside, sitting with a book in their lap and listening to their own variation of music was out at school that night. And it was simply because it was the famous school prom.

Standing by the sides, Frau and Teito were arguing as usual, but it was a bit different this time. It was quieter, more hushed than their usual loud yelling. Castor and Labrador sat by the punch bowl, both held a up in their hands and smiling at each other. Some how, Mikage and Ayanami disappeared during the mist of the prom, and that left Kuroyuri and Haruse on the dance floor.

They weren't right in the middle of everyone's attention, they were just in the dim light of the spot light. And they couldn't care what anyone else thought of them, because at that second, they felt like they were in the middle of their very own fairy tale. It was perfect for them, and with the music playing as loud as it was, they could just ignore the jeers that would be sent their way.

Both of them wore corresponding tuxedos, with Haruse dressed in black and Kuroyuri in white. They looked beautiful together, especially when their gentle smile decorated their lips.

"Don't you ever wish that we could be like that brat?" Asked Frau softly as Teito glanced at the pair before nodding his head.

"This is our final night you know... Nothing is stopping us," offered Teito as Frau grinned brightly before dragging his miniature boyfriend to the dance floor.

"Don't you dare complain, it was your idea," said Frau as Teito just laughed lightly.

"I know that you idiot," snapped Teito lightly as his heart beat a quicker when Frau began to lightly sway with him to the music.

"Whatever you say brat," responded Frau.

It was needless to say that Lance and Hakuren were taking as many photos as they could for their final issue of the school's news paper. They wanted it to be filled to the brim with all the secrets that would be let out during that night, and they didn't take mercy. They already got pictures of Haruse and Kuroyuri together, same with Frau and Teito. They even got a picture of Hyuuga shamelessly making out with Konatsu by the entrance of the school, and Ayanami and Mikage kissing each other by the bathroom. They even got a picture of Shuri getting bet up by Ouka.

It was an interesting night to say the least, it was the night where everyone just seemed to do as their heart pleases, without any restraints. But when they were leaving was a totally different topic.

The group, Kuroyuri, Haruse, Teito, Frau, Konatsu, Hyuuga, Mikage, Ayanami, Lance, Hakuren, Labrador and Castor, were all just going to stay at Teito's place, that was their plan anyway. But as they were walking back to his house, there was something that caught all of them in a bit of terror, all of them worried for one of their friends.

'Military Corrupted Death' was the title in bold letters that was printed out on a sheet of newspaper. It was like a sign of sorts, one that Mikage should have noticed that night.

"Mika-chan, look," whispered Kuroyuri as he pointed to the newspaper on the ground hesitantly.

Walking over to it, Mikage glanced at it, reading from the words that he could make out, "major corruption within the military? Grand massacres has been set up by the military recently to inflict fear to all those around..." Muttered Mikage as he narrowed his eyes reading the first line of the article before laughing. "Not all the stuff they report is true," he said after a moment of silence.

"But Mika-chan, they also report the truth as well," pointed out Hakuren as Mikage just walked back to Ayanami.

"Hakuren and I are reporting the truths in our school newspaper... Maybe that is actually happening," informed Lance as Mikage glanced at his boyfriend.

"I don't want you to get hurt, you know that?" Said Ayanami as Mikage swallowed down a gulp of air.

"Look, it won't happen! This is going to be my chance to up hold my promise, and I'm going to take it! The military is meant to help people, and they defend their country, god, and king! But you know why I'm joining it as well, right? I promised that I'll protect all of you, and this is my way of doing it!" Beamed Mikage as his friends stared at him.

"But it isn't safe," protested Teito as Mikage waved it off.

"C'mon! Let's just go to your place, I'm tired," yawned Mikage as everyone glanced at him once more.

He should have acknowledged that warning though, he really should have.


	10. RAGE QUIT

I wrote the chapter but when I was going to save the document, it logged me out and all my progress was deleted so... RAGE QUIT! T-T


End file.
